Hybrid
by ScorpioSmile
Summary: [In which Austin gets Ally a surprise for Christmas.] Austin picked up the box on the floor, making sure to hold it steady. He walked towards the bouncy brunette seated on the couch and set the box at her feet, settling himself behind the box on his knees. "Alright, go ahead." With a sound of excitement, Ally pulled off the lid from the red box and peeked inside.


**I know that I'm supposed to be working on a chapter for R.D-J but I really wanted to write a sort of Christmasy oneshot and while there isn't really alot of Christmas stuff here, I still think the idea is kinda cute.**

 **I was watching YouTube videos and came across this surprise Christmas puppy gift thing and what do ya know? An idea for a oneshot is born!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Read on...**

* * *

They've been living together for three years now.

Despite that fact, this year would be the first Christmas that they would get to wake up wrapped in eachothers arms in their own bed and in their own apartment.

The past two years they had woken up at their folks homes in their old bedrooms. One year at Ally's and one year at Austin's.

This year, both sets of parents had again asked them to stay over for Christmas and even though they love them to death, Austin and Ally had decided to keep to their own home and meet up with their families later on in the day.

So on the night of Christmas Eve, Austin and Ally had kissed eachother goodnight before cuddling up in their bed, looking forward to the next morning of getting up together.

However, that wasn't the case come Christmas morning.

Ally awoke to a cold bed. The only evidence of her boyfriend being there were the wrinkled up sheets on his side of the bed aswell as his lingering scent of a fresh summer breeze and something distinctly _Austin._

She frowned in confusion and scanned the room, thinking that her still sleep befuddled gaze may have missed him but she came up blank.

 _Maybe he went to the bathroom,_ She thought but knew it wasn't so when she didn't hear any water running or _any_ sort of noise.

That's a definite that he isn't in there since he cannot do anything quietly if his life depended on it.

Getting up off the bed, Ally pulls the button down(Austin's) that she's wearing tighter around her body, feeling the slight chill of the weather. Gazing out the window, she realises that he isn't out in the light snow either like she thought.

She wouldn't be surprised if he was. He's always loved snow.

Another thing that isn't outside is their car, allowing her to come to the realisation that he had gone somewhere.

 _Where the heck would he go? It's so early!_

Feeling slightly dejected that he left her all alone in their bed on Christmas morning, Ally huffed and was about to head back under the warm blankets when she caught sight of a single page folded neatly in half resting on the bedside cabinet.

Resting on top of the page were two candy canes that were, thanks to the curve at the end, shaped to look like a heart.

Without intending to, a small smile made its way onto the brunettes face as she walked over and gently moved the candy canes to the side, picking up and unfolding the page.

 _Ally,_

 _Merry Christmas, Babe :)_

 _So if you're reading this, you've obviously woken up and realised that I'm not there. I apologize for that, really. You know that I would've wanted nothing more than to wake up with you wrapped in my arms._

 _Especially on a morning like this._

 _But since you're awake now and I can't just sneak back into bed with you when I get back, I'll just tell you this; Me waking up at the ungodly hour of 05:30AM had to happen since I needed to pick up a little something from Dez's._

 _Being the awesome friend that he is, he offered to keep said little something with him until it was time for me to pick that little something up._

 _And no, it isn't a jar of those pickles that you like so much from the downtown deli. It's something much better ;)_

 _Don't get any naughty thoughts from that winky face. If I planned something along those lines I would have never left that bed._

 _Nor would I have allowed you to leave said bed..._

 _Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can._

 _I Love You._

Folding the page again, Ally giggled and held it to her chest, swaying on the spot like some weirdo with a dazed smile on her face.

Of course Austin would have something planned. She would have given him a gift on this morning too if it weren't for him finding her gift to him a few days ago.

It wasn't intentional. She actually blames herself.

She was aware that he would be coming home early from the studio that day but still, she brought his gift home that she had ordered online.

It was some sort of weapon, she didn't really know what it was, all she knew is that he would love it.

She had been running around the apartment, looking everywhere for the wrapping paper that she swore she had just purchased when the door to their apartment swung open, revealing Austin who stepped inside and immediately froze.

She froze too, his gift set down on the coffee table with her hands still empty of any wrapping paper.

His mouth dropped open with an audible 'pop' as he took in the sight of his girlfriend standing beside an _actual_ prop used in one of his favourite Electric Avenger movies.

Needless to say, he was excited as hell. Ally's frustration and disappointment of allowing him to see his gift early quickly dissipated when she had found herself being smothered in kisses, the words 'You're awesome' and 'I love you' constantly spilling from his mouth over and over in between kisses.

Now setting down the letter from the blonde, Ally went into the bathroom to freshen up; brushing her teeth and splashing her face with water.

She shuddered slightly from the coldness of the water and dabbed her face dry with a fluffy towel before heading out of the bathroom.

Just as she pulled her hair out of the loose ponytail, allowing her brunette waves to cascade down her back, she heard the door to their apartment open along with the unmistakable sound of Austin humming Deck The Halls.

She heard him shuffle out of his coat and shoes, still humming away.

Ally smiled and made her way into the living area where their Christmas tree was set up, Austin's shirt brushing the midpoint of her bare thighs as she walked.

Her boyfriends back was turned towards her, he was crouched down in front of a red box and he seemed to be fiddling around with something inside it. His body obstructed her view and prevented her from seeing anything so she waited patiently for him to be done with whatever it is he was doing.

Since it was early and he had just gone to Dez's, he didn't bother dressing up and had left the house in his red flannel pyjama pants and a grey long sleeve t shirt along with his warm coat that he had already discarded.

Ally didn't know what it was, but she always loved the sight of him in flannel bottoms.

It was a mix of sexy and cute.

Once he straightened up to his normal height, Ally quietly came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, her cheek pressed against his back.

His humming came to an immediate stop and gave way to a throaty chuckle.

"Merry Christmas," Ally mumbled into his back and he chuckled again, turning around in her arms.

His hair was slightly tousled and his cheeks were flushed from the cold outside. Ally smiled warmly at him and leaned up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips while twining her arms around his neck.

"Mmm," He hummed against her lips in approval and she decided that she likes that sort of hum coming from him better than Deck The Halls.

He pulled away just enough to allow "And to you," to slip past his lips before closing the gap again, slipping a hand under her(his?) shirt to gently rub her bare skin.

The couple pulled away from eachother after a few moments, Austin now significantly warmer than he was than when he entered their apartment a few minutes ago.

He smirked when he took in her appearance and lightly tugged on the hem of the shirt. He hummed in approval again.

"I like."

Ally bit her lip and smacked him lightly on the chest, laughing when he pouted and acted as if her measly hit actually hurt.

"You wound me, woman."

Leaning up on her tiptoes again, Ally nudged her nose to his and said, "I'll kiss it better later. Now all I want is an explanation as to why you left me all alone on Christmas morning."

This time she pouted and Austin laughed. He peeked over his shoulder at the red box and said, "There's your explanation right there."

Turning back to her, Austin watched as she playfully tilted her head to the side. "What'd you get me?" She asked and slid and hand down his chest.

Chuckling, Austin took that same hand into his own and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her knuckles soundly.

"Take a seat on the couch and I'll show you."

She smiled and immediately spun around, a giddy bounce in her step as she went.

Austin picked up the box on the floor, making sure to hold it steady. He walked towards the bouncy brunette seated on the couch and set the box at her feet, settling himself behind the box on his knees.

"Alright, go ahead."

With a sound of excitement, Ally pulled off the lid from red box and peeked inside.

"Oh my gosh! Oh, Austin!" She yelled in excitement, gazing into the warm brown eyes of a puppy that was squished into the corner of the box, staring up at her.

The brown bundle of fur perked up at the sight of her and scrambled onto his feet, tilting his head to the side.

"Like 'em?" Austin asked, also looking down at the puppy.

All Ally did was nod excitedly and lean her head down further into the box.

The puppy leaned up too, onto his hind legs. He set his front paws on the edge of the box and wagged his tail.

"He's so adorable, Austin! I love him!" Ally said and gently cupped her hands under the back of the puppy's front legs, picking him up and out of the box. He immediately began to lick at anything he could; her hands, her neck, her ear, all the while furiously wagging his little tail in happiness.

Ally giggled and cuddled him to her chest. "Where'd you get him?"

"At the rescue shelter," **(1)** Austin answered and Ally looked up at him, a soft smile on her face.

"Austin, that's wonderful."

The blonde smiled. "So this gets me off the hook for leaving you all alone in bed, right?" He asked teasingly and with the puppy still in her arms, Ally looked up at him and smiled.

She rushed forward and threw an arm around his neck, pulling him in close with the puppy between them.

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten, Austin. Thank you so much. I love you," She mumbled against his shoulder and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her form.

"Love you too, babe. You're welcome. We're just lucky that this building allows dogs. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get him."

Genuinely looking relieved that their building does in fact allow dogs, Ally smiled down at the puppy and kissed his head, earning herself an excited and squeaky bark from him.

Austin raised a brow and gave the pup a playful boop on the nose. "Don't go getting used to that, bud. Those lips are mine."

Ally laughed and rolled her eyes at his statement while the puppy just looked excited as ever, completely content in her arms.

"And _you_ better not get used to carrying him like that. He's gonna get big," Austin said, prompting Ally to look down at the puppy.

"He looks like a breed I've seen," She said wonderingly. "What is he?"

"Heard of The Great Pyrenees?" **(2)** Austin asked and Ally's eyes widened.

"Is that what he is?"

"Sort of," Austin answered and took the happy pup from his girlfriend's arms, setting him down and retrieving a booklet from the forgotten box on the floor.

He flicked a few pages and showed Ally the page that he was looking for. They both took a seat on the couch, the puppy yipping at them and wagging his tail.

"Alright, you can see too," Austin said and scooped up the wriggling pup, setting him on his lap where he tilted his furry head up to lick at the underneath of Austin's chin.

Ally laughed and awed while Austin wrinkled his nose. "That's nice. Very nice, now stop."

The puppy did eventually stop his licking assault when Ally 'oohed' at the page of the booklet.

It featured a picture of a _very_ large brown, fluffy dog.

"A cross between a Great Pyrenees and a German Shepherd," **(3)** She mumbled and looked at the little puppy. "He's gonna look like this?" She asked in awe and Austin nodded.

"Yup. Pretty rad, huh?"

"Uh huh," Ally agreed and smiled; putting down the booklet she turned to Austin and planted a big kiss to his cheek.

"You're the best, you know that?" She asked and he set the puppy down, bashfully looking down at the floor.

"I try," he mumbled and before he knew it, he was being tackled onto the couch, Ally's small body landing atop his.

"And most of the time you succeed," She said warmly and pressed a short kiss to his lips.

She made a move to pull away but Austin cradled the back of her head, bringing her lips back to his.

"Merry Christmas, Ally," Austin mumbled against her lips and she did the same.

"Merry Christmas, Aus."

The two broke apart when they heard a small whine. They turned their heads to the side to see the puppy sitting on his furry butt, staring up at them innocently with his tail still wagging a mile a minute.

They both let out laughs and Ally coaxed him over before bringing him up and scooting herself to rest against the back of the couch while still on top of Austin.

She placed him on the space she cleared for him on Austin's chest and lightly massaged him behind the neck.

Austin smiled. "And Merry Christmas to you too, little dude."

* * *

 **Annnnd thats it. This took me like I donno.. 2 or 3 hours to write, I don't even know. Let me know what ya'll think, yeah? :)**

 **I know that I didn't give the pup a name. I'm actually too lazy to think right now so you guys can go wild and just use your imagination on what his name should be :P**

 **I'll be updating Repeating Days either on Sunday or Monday so stay tuned. Latest, Tuesday, though I'm not aiming for that.**

 **(1)-ADOPT, DON'T SHOP. It's really a much better option. There are alot of animals, especially dogs that have been abandoned in pounds or rescue shelters. I'm not at all against buying pets from pet stores, nothing wrong with that. Its just that there are other animals out there too. You could give them a better life :)**

 **(2)-Very beautiful dog. Fucking dope. Seriously.**

 **(3)-Mixed breed. Equally beautiful.**

 **Alright, hope that you guys had a great Christmas!**

 **I love you all!**

 **PEACE.**


End file.
